


3 AM, the Mc Donald's date hour

by Exotic_Cheese



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotic_Cheese/pseuds/Exotic_Cheese
Summary: Springbonnie and Fredbear go on a date, that's it__I wrote this on a ten minute timer so eh
Relationships: Fredbear/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 6





	3 AM, the Mc Donald's date hour

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this, keep in mind this is my AU and it's very different from the canon universe

"C'mon Spring!" Fredbear called, running into the bright store's entrance, almost blinding in the pitch black night.

"I don't know Fred, should we _really_ be here? It's 3 AM..." Springbonnie was less enthusiastic, dragging his feet across the store's threshold, getting them muddy.

"Besides, we're animatronics, humans won't want us here...we're not like them..." At that, Fredbear rushed back to Springbonnie and held his small, dainty hands in his own large, rough ones, then looked him in the eyes, as Springbonnie stared, he noticed that only love was held in them.

"Spring, we may not _look_ like them, but we're just as alive as them," Fredbear said quietly, then kissed Springbonnie on the cheek.

"And just as capable of love!" Springbonnie smiled a bit, his shaking easing slightly as he squeezed Fredbear's hands.

"Yeah, yeah you're right..."

"Now c'mon! I wanna get a Big Mac!"

Springbonnie allowed himself to grin as Fredbear dragged him over to the counter, Michael was right after all, they really should go out more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
